C'est Sora le Héros
by Chesterloup
Summary: /Chapitre unique\. Même bébé, c'est lui le héros... Et même bébé, il va donner du fil à retordre à ce pauvre Squall qui crève d'amour pour Cloud. Il a 14 jours pour déclarer sa flamme, 14 jours de galère...


**Titre **: C'est Sora le Héros

**Auteur **: chesterloup

**Disclaimer **: les persos sont à Squareenix et la clique. Couple : SquallxCloud

**Genre **: UA, Yaoi, Lemon, shounen ai

**Playlist **: Ouran High School Host Club, Junjou Romantica Video Girl Ai (ureshi namida, message)

**C'est Sora le Héros**

_Ça a commencé un peu après la fin du lycée... vous savez, au début des vacances, quand on relâche la pression, que le beau temps est là avec nos copines les hormones. Et oui, en bon adolescent, on se devait de les trimballer partout ces saletés. Elles n'avaient malheureusement pas beaucoup de goût côté esthétique —quand on regardait la tronche de calculette de certains—, ni beaucoup de jugeote quand on voyait une certaine fille qui avait déjà des obus à la place des éponges mammaires... Ou alors quand je regardais mon nouveau voisin de palier, un certain Barrette, un vrai homme-muscles... Il avait une grosse voix et je l'entendais à travers les murs, heureusement, il n'avait pas de copine... ou de copain... Mais il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite, bien sûr. _

_Enfin bon, ces petites saletés d'hormones, elles n'agissaient pas seules évidemment... Elles étaient en général en tain de traîner avec la testostérone, les phéromones et encore tout un tas de trucs en –one. _

_J'avais tout juste 18 ans, j'avais le permis, j'avais jamais redoublé car j'étais un très bon élève... Bon en sport en plus et ma foi, plutôt beau mec, du moins, je pense être loin d'être dégueulasse. Du moins, si on oublie cette foutue cicatrice entre les yeux —que ce demeuré de Seifer m'a fait avec sa pelle quand on jouait au bac à sable—. Tout ça parce que j'avais dégommé son pâté de sable. Je lui avais rendu d'ailleurs, son coup de pelle. Et comme une malédiction, on a toujours été dans la même classe pour le plus grand malheur de certains professeurs. Enfin, il était pas si demeuré que ça, dans le fond, je l'aimais bien mais pas trop, faut pas le dire quoi, sinon il ne se serait plus senti plus pisser... _

_Enfin bon, durant le lycée, un type s'était mis à me coller aux baskets et finalement, je crois que c'est devenu un de mes meilleurs amis pour mon plus grand malheur : Zell... _

_Alors lui, il en tient une couche, mais j'avoue qu'avec Tidus, ils battaient tout le monde au blitzball. Tidus ou lui, je ne sais pas lequel était le pire, trop bavard, trop bruyant... trop... _

_En seconde, on a vu débarquer des étrangers un peu bizarres... Ils avaient tous les cheveux gris et Zack, un copain de classe que j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, les a appelé les Dalton... J'avoue que ça leur allait plutôt bien ! On les classait par longueur de cheveux... Séphiroth était le plus grand, suivi de Yazu, Kadaj et enfin Loz. _

_Parlons-en un peu de ceux là... Enfin je vais essayer, c'est mon point de vue après tout mais ça vaut le détour. Tous avait une... personnalité, disons... originale ? _

_Tout d'abord, Séphiroth, imbu de lui même, monsieur 'regardez mon nombril comme il est beau'. Bon, il était beau gosse, faut l'admettre, mais il était tellement arrogant et hautain que franchement... Enfin moi je pouvais pas l'encadrer._

_Ensuite, Yazu, lui, c'était la peste, il cachait plutôt bien son jeu, à vrai dire... Il était plus discret que son aîné mais il n'en avait pas moins dans le sac. Pourtant, il était plutôt sympa, quand il voulait, il était bizarre et dans le doute, j'ai préférais l'éviter. _

_Puis... Kadaj... Alors lui, je crois que c'était l'emo des quatre et aussi la grande folle, si on avait pas compris qu'il était homo, c'était quand même qu'on était un peu idiot... rien qu'à sa manière de se déplacer, son corps tout entier semblait nous crier 'prenez moi, mon corps saura vous supportez tout entier, mes agneaux !'_

_Flippant. _

_Et puis en dernier, Loz... Le plus sensible et je crois en fait, le plus gentil des quatre. Sous ses airs de gros dur et de tueur, il était quand même plutôt sympa mais vraiment trop sensible pour moi. Je l'ai surpris une fois à une sortie de classe, en train de pleurer parce qu'un petit oiseau était tombé du nid. Il le tenait dans ses énormes paluches, son corps de mec musclé tout accroupi au sol en train de renifler. Je me souviendrai toujours de son regard mouillé, ça avait été dur à supporter. _

_Mais, il ne fallait pas l'énerver Loz... Je me souviens d'une fois d'un type en colère qui avait voulu taper son frère, il s'était récupéré les phalanges de Loz et trois ratiches en moins. Parfois, il avait l'air de ces types qui n'ont que les muscles d'un gorille et le cerveau d'un diplodocus. _

_J'aurais pu le penser, s'il ne nous pondait pas des devoirs de philo de malade. Ça aussi, c'était flippant. _

_Leur point faible ? Leur mère... Point faible ou fort d'ailleurs. Il ne fallait pas dire du mal de la maternelle au risque de finir 2 semaines à l'hosto. Par contre, j'ai pu voir une fois la mère en question, nommée Jenova, prendre Séphy par l'oreille pour le traîner dans leur voiture tout en lui promettant une punition exemplaire. J'avoue que si je n'étais pas introverti, j'aurais éclaté de rire. _

_Bref, ayant assisté à ça, il m'a suffit d'une seule phrase un jour pour le remettre en place... Et je me rappelle des grands yeux bleus d'un ciel sans nuages de Cloud qui me fixait avec admiration._

_Ses yeux... De vraies perles, des ersatz de ciel cristallisés dans ce regard... Ma manière à moi de dire que sa mère, c'est une voleuse... Et non, je ne dirai pas la suite ! Hors de question. Personne ne le veux, de toutes manières, pas vrai ?_

_J'en étais où ? Ah oui, leur mère... Jénova, plutôt sympa en fait, c'est une dame plutôt... gentille je crois et qui tient à ce que ses fils soient des exemples. Des exemples pour elle hein. Enfin moi, je les connaissais pas trop, je pense juste que c'était parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'avoir des amis... Des vrais. _

_Je crois que c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'ils ont fini par être avec nous, eux aussi. Est-ce mon destin que d'être entouré de bras cassés ? Bref, on a fini par être nombreux dans la bande, même si je me serais passé de certains. Je crois que ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est la relation entre Sephy et Zack qui est née... Zack m'a sorti une fois que Sephy gagnait à être connu et qu'il était pas si nombriliste que ça._

_On a tous fini en terminale à se rejoindre pendant les pauses, pendant les repas de midi, en dehors des cours... C'est marrant quand j'y repense maintenant, ça s'est fait un peu comme ça, sur le tas et finalement, on a eu des bons souvenirs je crois, au lycée. _

_Dans ce groupe qui à la base était composé de moi-même et Zack, il y avait aussi Cloud dont je parlerai plus tard. Nous ont rejoins Zell, Tidus, les quadruplés... Il y avait aussi le lot de filles. Aérith, je l'apprécie beaucoup elle, elle est gentille, douce, féminine et elle est loin d'être idiote. Un peu le contraire de Tifa même si personnellement, je ne me serais jamais frotté à elle. Il y avait aussi Quistis et Selphie et... Bref... on était une sacrée bande de copain au final. J'avoue que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi et mon caractère, on ne se serait peut-être pas autant amusés. _

_Mais venons-en enfin au plus intéressant... _

_Cloud. _

_Trois pages pour en venir à lui, je me suis un peu égaré. Je le connais depuis le collège en fait et j'avoue que depuis, au fil des ans, j'ai découvert plein de sentiments grâce à lui et surtout à son insu. Je ne suis pas le genre à m'épandre en longues phrases, plutôt du genre à résumer en un mot. Je me souviens avoir annoncé à ma mère la mort de notre grand-mère d'une manière peu régulière... De ma manière en fait... _

_En un mot, 'Requiem'. _

_Ça avait suffit. En un mot, j'avais fait pleurer ma mère, je m'en suis un peu voulu mais au moins je suis allé droit au but. _

_Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, moi aussi j'ai pleuré ce jour là. _

_Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que je suis pas toujours le plus délicat des garçons, bien malgré moi car je suis loin d'être méchant, c'est vrai. Je suis là pour mes amis, s'ils ont besoin, je suis vraiment là pour eux, seulement voilà, j'ai pas toujours le sourire qui va avec les sentiments. La preuve avec Cloud. _

_Il faut que je vous explique un peu la situation, même si ça prend du temps. _

_Cloud donc, je le connais depuis le collège mais en fait, il m'a fait craquer en 3__ième__... Et depuis ce temps on va dire que j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour me rapprocher de lui et surtout pour inventer des plans pour le faire tomber dans mes bras... _

_Seulement j'ai toujours échoué. _

_Quand j'étais déterminé à lui dire quelque chose de décisif, vous pouvez être sûr qu'à chaque fois je restais encore plus muet que d'habitude, à lutter intérieurement pour me lancer... J'étais là, tout raide comme si on m'avait trempé dans de l'amidon toute une nuit, les mots bloqués dans la gorge, l'estomac noué qui me laissait transpirant face à un Cloud qui me regardait de ses yeux bleus remplis de points d'interrogation. Dans n'importe quel endroit, n'importe quelle circonstance, c'était toujours pareil. _

_Et là, ça fait déjà 3 ans que c'est comme ça, Sephy a pas arrêté de lui tourner autour et je crois que si Zack avait pas été mon pote il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus. Je suis passé par pas mal de crises de nerf mais par chance, Cloud est toujours resté assez proche de moi. _

_Ah oui, il y a eu un autre événement durant ces années de Lycée... J'ai eu droit à un petit frère du nom de Sora. Il est né il y a un an et demi environ, le 1__er__ Janvier, le petit veinard. Je me souviendrai toujours parfaitement de sa naissance car ce jour-là même, la mère de Cloud a donné aussi naissance à un petit frère portant le nom de Roxas. Les deux petits crapauds se sont retrouvés à la même maternité à brailler de concert ou à dormir... _

_On a passé le réveillon du nouvel an ensemble avec ça et j'avoue que c'était loin de me déplaire. Et puis du coup on se racontait un peu ce que nos frangins faisaient comme conneries, les nuits à nous réveiller... ça nous a fait un point commun qui m'a permis plus d'une fois de rester avec lui après les cours. _

_Sora a quand même pas mal chamboulé ma vie et pas que mes nuits qui se sont étrangement raccourcies depuis son arrivée, même si je rêvais plutôt de les raccourcir avec Cloud._

_Bref... Sora, avec les cheveux brun et les yeux bleu de la famille est donc mon petit frère et il m'adore.. Me tend les bras, gazouille et bave amoureusement sur mon épaule... Je l'adore, Sora... Mais comme tout petit frère, il m'a aussi empêché de voir Cloud, malgré lui. _

_Enfin bon, maintenant que le décor est plus ou moins planté, je peux reprendre mon histoire là où elle s'est arrêtée, c'est à dire aujourd'hui. A partir de ce soir, Cloud est là pour deux semaines ! Dans mon appartement, attention ! _

_Ah oui j'ai pas dit ça aussi... Comme la fac est un peu loin de la maison de mes parents, du coup ils m'ont pris un appartement pour que je sois plus près... Fac que Cloud va fréquenter avec moi ! Et donc il viendra sûrement squatter ici souvent. Je vous laisse imaginer tous les plans que j'ai pu me faire en tête._

_J'ai tué beaucoup de mouchoirs._

_Pour mes hémorragies nasales, bien sûr. _

_

* * *

_

Et donc voilà, ce soir, j'accueille Cloud, j'ai tout rangé, j'ai pas grand chose encore dans l'appartement après tout. Mais moi qui suis du genre solitaire, ça m'a quand même fait un peu bizarre de me retrouver tout seul dans mon 'chez moi'. Malgré tout j'étais habitué à avoir une présence et j'ai aussi appris que la bouffe se préparait pas toute seule... Mais comment fait maman pour trouver la motivation tous les jours ?

Enfin bon, pour ce soir, on verra avec Cloud ce qu'on fait et puis j'ai d'autres choses à préparer ! Sur ces deux semaines, je me suis trouvé une occasion en or pour enfin conclure... ! Je ne peux plus me contenter du rôle de l'ami... ! Oui c'est bien fini ! Et puis Cloud est tolérant, même si je me prends une veste et que ça détruit notre amitié il ne me détestera pas...

...

Super, je viens de me plomber le moral. Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée finalement ? Ah je peux pas continuer comme ça... Sinon y a vraiment un autre mec qui va finir par lui mettre la main dessus et j'aurai plus que mes yeux pour pleurer et mes poings pour lui décoller les ratiches. A l'adolescence faudrait qu'on puisse passer des tests d'aptitude à la drague ça faciliterait la tâche de beaucoup d'entre nous je pense.

Bon je vais faire un dernier tour... La chambre, c'est ok, le lit peut se séparer en deux, c'est l'avantage... c'est propre, y a rien de suspect qui traîne... à part ma peluche de chocobo... J'ai assez de céréales Chocobik pour moi et Cloud pour les deux semaines. Huit paquets ça devrait le faire. La salle de bain est propre aussi. Bon comme ça fait qu'une semaine que j'y suis c'est pas encore trop le bordel, y a juste encore deux ou trois cartons. Je suis pas non plus du genre trop feignant comme garçon et j'aime bien quand c'est rangé.

Attention.

Je suis pas non plus un gros maniaque, j'ai toujours des trucs qui traînent ici et là. Par contre je me demande si je dois virer la photo où je suis avec Cloud sur mon pc... Ouais, ça vaut mieux quand même... Aller, je vais mettre un peu de musique tiens au passage ! La playlist, toujours en aléatoire, me passe une musique... hot hot kiss... P'tain de vie sérieux ! Aller, du coup, motivé, je prends mon balai et je commence à m'agiter, prenant le manche pour un micro et me voilà transformé en star super sexy devant laquelle Cloud baverait des litres avant de courir vers moi tout en s'arrachant ses vêtements. Je m'imagine le choper à la taille alors que je manque de me viander et de m'embrocher sur mon manche à balai avant de reprendre mon délire.

On a rien vu.

« Miiii ! »

Je baisse les yeux, pour voir ma nouvelle locataire... Un petit chaton blanc et crème aux yeux bleus, surprenant hein ? Bref, je l'ai appelé Flocon. Super original je sais... Je suis un monstre d'originalité à moi tout seul. Enfin bon, pendant que je me fais mon cinéma et que Flocon, agrippée au balai mord dedans avec ses petites dents, toutes griffes dehors, mon portable se met à sonner, vers la fin de ma musique. Je m'en empare et baisse rapidement le son en voyant mon petit chocobo d'amour.

« Allô ? » Je fais de ma voix monotone.

« Salut Squall, ça va ? Je te dérange pas ? » Fait-il alors que je réprime un frisson.

« Non du tout. »

« ... »

« Oui ? » Je finis par dire, car on est pas forcément très loquaces tous les deux alors il faut bien parfois, que je fasse un effort.

« Hum et bien... » Commence Cloud.

Je... Je rêve ou alors est-ce que je perçois un peu de gêne dans sa voix ? Est-ce qu'il serait intimidé ? Ou alors ému de m'appeler au point de perdre ses mots ?

« C'est ma mère en fait, elle voulait savoir si t'avais pas besoin d'un four micro-onde. »

Espoir, tout s'écroule.

« Ah. Ouais pourquoi pas. » Je réponds au téléphone.

« D'accord, je te l'apporterai ce soir alors. On va bien s'amuser. » Dit-il et ça me regonfle un peu ma bonne humeur, oui, je vais passer deux semaines avec Cloud, on va vivre sous le même toit ! Comme...

Comme un couple.

Plic... ploc...

« Bon bah à ce soir alors Squall. » Fait mon blondinet alors que je hoche la tête comme s'il pouvait me voir, un sourire de con sur le visage.

« Oui, à ce soir. » Je fais avant de raccrocher... Et d'aller chercher rapidement des mouchoirs pour me coller ça dans le pif.

Je saigne souvent du nez, dans ce genre de cas. En fait, avant ça le faisait pas, c'est depuis que Seifer m'a donné un coup de struggle, ce gros bourrin, depuis chaque fois que j'ai trop de pression mentale, je saigne du nez, pas super pratique.

Mais je l'aurais presque embrassé quand Cloud a découvert ça la première fois et s'est fait un sang d'encre je crois... J'étais aux anges.

Quelques minutes de ménage après, me voilà devant mon appartement qui brille comme un sou neuf, tenant mon balai fièrement pendant que Flocon fait des aller-retour sur le dossier du canapé avec ses griffes, comme si elle était possédée.

J'aime les petits chats.

Bien, et maintenant, j'ai tout fait alors je me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir faire... J'ai la liste de chose qu'on pourrait faire avec Cloud, j'ai mes affaires ici... Tout est prêt.

Je me laisse tomber dans mon petit canapé pour la peine, mon studio est vraiment tranquille... Dans la même pièce, il y a mon lit, une petite table pour manger maximum à 3, un tapis par terre, un meuble avec mon ordinateur qui fait aussi office de télé avec des dvd et autre dans les rangements prévu à cet effet, ma console, un petit bureau à côté. Ah oui, mon lit est collé au mur où il a une grande fenêtre coulissante. Dans une petite pièce à part, il y a la petite cuisine avec le mini frigo et le truc de bien dans cet appart c'est qu'il y a pas mal de rangement dans les murs. La salle de bain est à part et j'avoue que j'adore cette pièce, une douche d'angle, le pied, avec un siège et quelques jet de massage. Le propriétaire s'est lâché je crois mais ça m'arrange !

Comme ça fait une semaine que je suis là, j'ai pu coller déjà quelques posters avec l'ami des adolescents : j'ai nommé le bluetack... Une espèce de pâte jaune qui adhère plus ou moins, finissant toujours par sécher et par être une plaie à retirer... pire que le chewing-gum.

Enfin bon, c'est toujours mieux que de mettre du scotch, ça abîme les posters et j'ai pas franchement les moyens d'acheter des cadres pour ça.

Avec tout ça, je m'occupe jusqu'à l'arrivée de Cloud, car c'est ça le plus intéressant, j'ai deux semaines pour lui déclarer ma flamme, pour lui avouer que j'ai le béguin pour lui depuis 3 ans au moins...

Putain, 3 ans.

Je suis vraiment un cas désespéré...

Enfin je vais avoir 14 jours pour remédier à ça, un peu de cran Squall, t'es un homme pas vrai ?

Mes résolutions cependant, se dégonflent un peu quand ça sonne et que mon blondinet arrive un peu chargé pour ses deux semaines...

Rhâ, bonheur.

« Salut, ça va ? » Je lui fais avant de prendre son sac sans lui demander son avis, pour le débarrasser.

« Ça va, il fait un peu chaud dehors ! » Fait Cloud qui pose le fameux micro-onde par terre. « C'est ça ton studio alors. »

« Le nôtre. » Je dis, bah oui, il va squatter souvent alors... C'est un peu le nôtre...

« C'est surtout le tien... »

Distance... ? Ou alors simplement de la politesse ? Je sais que venant de Cloud, ça serait plus la politesse. Bon à force, on pourrait croire que je me suis habitué mais ça me fait toujours un petit pincement au coeur.

« Installe-toi, fais comme chez toi ! » Je lui dis pour qu'il se mette à l'aise et il le fait, le bougre, il se laisse tomber sur mon lit, les mains un peu en arrière avant de me mettre à genoux dessus pour mater par la fenêtre. Ça commence fort...

J'ai toujours aimé ses petites fesses, je suis sûr qu'elles entreraient parfaitement dans mes mains... ! Mais là en plus, il a cette petite cassure au niveau des reins et...

« Hey ho ! Squall ! »

Je relève les yeux sur Cloud qui apparemment, tentait d'entrer en contact avec moi.

« S'cuse moi, j'étais dans la lune. Tu me disais quoi ? » Je dis en restant planté là comme un piquet.

Alors que j'aurais pu venir avec lui sur le lit, lui caresser la nuque, lui tourner le visage, l'embrasser avec tendresse et le faire rougir et puis après on aurait plus eu qu'à tirer les rideaux et...

« T'as un chat ? » Me fait Cloud en montrant Flocon. « Elle est mignonne. » Fait-il en la chopant, souriant doucement alors que la petite sauvageonne se met à ronronner comme un petit moteur.

« Ouais... je l'ai trouvée mignonne... »

« C'est vrai que tu as toujours aimé les chats. »

Cloud vient de me dire que... quelque chose sur moi, qu'il sait, ah ça me touche.

« Tiens, j'ai fait ça au fait, une petite liste de trucs qu'on pourrait faire, si ça te dit. » Je fais en m'installant à côté de lui, nos cuisses se touchent, hiiiii !

* * *

_Ça vous impressionne hein ? Je veux dire... De me lire comme ça... Vous pensiez pas que j'étais si sensible pas vrai ? Et bah si... Quand Cloud a débarqué ce jour là-pour les deux semaines, j'étais vraiment plein d'espoir mais je savais pas que tout allait être foutu en l'air par l'être le plus démoniaque sur cette terre. _

_Un bébé. _

_La première semaine qu'on a passé était franchement bien, on a passé plein de moments inoubliables et j'ai tout tenté... jardin aquatique, le cinéma, la fête foraine, les trucs comme le dance dance revolution, sortie au parc avec glace... Bref... J'ai tenté tous les clichés mais rien n'a fonctionné. _

_Que voulez-vous... Je m'en sentais pas capable ou alors il y avait toujours un truc qui capotait... On est même allés se promener sur la plage après s'être fait un resto avec les copains mais même là, j'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire... Je crois qu'à le regarder j'avais juste envie de pleurer de rage et de frustration. J'avais vraiment la trouille de faire le pas, de lui dire, à chaque fois je crève de trouille de me prendre une veste, qu'il me rejette, qu'il ne veuille plus me parler, de gâcher notre amitié... Car aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, même si j'ai des sentiments pour Cloud, c'est aussi un ami précieux pour moi et je ne veux pas le perdre... _

_Du coup, à chaque fois je me suis dit « c'est pas grave Squall, t'as encore une semaine ». _

_Mais les jours sont passés super vite et j'ai commencé à flipper quand ma mère m'a appelé pour me demander de garder Sora car elle devait partir rapidement avec papa pour je sais pas quoi... Qu'importait la raison après tout, les faits étaient là... Je devais garder Sora... Et à l'appartement en plus car ils laissaient la maison à des cousins du 8__ième__ degré en partant de mon père. Des fois je me demande si je suis vraiment le fils de cet abruti... _

_Enfin bon. _

_J'ai omis un truc aussi, on a eu une histoire avec les voisins... vous vous en souvenez ? Le gros baraqué qui a un nom d'accessoire pour fille, ce « Barette ». Et bah figurez-vous qu'il a une fille, je vous l'ai dit ça aussi, je crois, j'en suis plus très sûr, c'est pas si grave... Elle lui ressemble absolument pas, ça par contre, ça m'a vraiment perturbé. Un soir, on rentrait du cinéma avec Cloud —j'étais un peu dépité d'ailleurs— et là, on croise un type avec une tête de mec... pas net, je dirais, avec des cheveux rouges pétards et une longue queue de cheval. Il nous a regardé en coin alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur mon voisin..._

_

* * *

_

Alors qu'on rentre du cinéma, arrivés sur le palier, arrive un type aux cheveux rouges, un peu en pétard avec une longue queue de cheval. Je le regarde, d'un air un peu soupçonneux avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur mon voisin.

« Ah mon petit ange au chocolat ! » Fait le Rouquin en s'avançant pour embrasser Barrette sur les lèvres.

Je déglutis et ne fais aucun mouvement brusque. Rester de marbre en toutes circonstances, c'est mon métier après tout. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et Cloud, et là on se regarde quelques secondes avant de parler.

« Tu crois qu'ils... »

« Dur d'avoir des doutes... » Je réplique à Cloud qui se met à rougir un peu, détournant le regard, l'air de rien.

Du coup, je croise les doigts... priant pour que ce que je pense ne se produise pas... Et le soir, alors qu'on joue à Mario, sur le lit, c'est là qu'on a commence à les entendre, il doit être dans les environs de minuit.

« Ho oui mon bel étalon ! »

« Mon p'tit sucre tu vas avoir droit au commando ce soir. »

Ça, c'était Barrette, avec sa grosse voix, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir un frisson d'effroi me soulever chaque poil du dos jusqu'aux cheveux. Je me suis stoppé avec Cloud et puis on s'est tourné l'un vers l'autre.

Il rougit.

Et je crois que moi aussi.

« Oh mon Roudoudou... Tu me fais tellement bouillir, ma forteresse n'attend que ton assaut... ! »

« Toute l'armée est prête ! » Fait la grosse voix de Barette

« Oh ! »

Suite à ce bel exercice de voix, je m'empare de la télécommande pour monter le son.

« Que dirais-tu de regarder un film d'action ? » Je demande à Cloud qui hoche expressément la tête.

Du coup c'est ce qu'on fait mais les autres à côté monte aussi le volume malgré eux... et bien évidemment, avec Cloud à côté de moi je n'ai qu'une envie : le faire crier pour les même raisons.

Ils finissent quand même par se calmer au bout de 3h...

Trois heures ! Ça aurait pu aller, mais Cloud décide de faire une remarque, à un moment.

« Ils sont endurants... »

« O... ouais... » Je lui réponds, un peu hésitant, je crève de chaud, bien sûr.

« Bouge pas. »

Et là, c'est le drame.

Cloud se lève, posant un genou sur le bord de mon lit, son torse et son ventre se retrouvant au dessus de moi. Il s'étend simplement pour ouvrir un peu la fenêtre. Je rougis à fond et je sens même mon nez me titiller... Je me redresse un peu, Cloud s'assoit simplement de travers sur ma partie du lit. Heureusement, il n'a apparemment pas vu que je rougis comme il fait sombre.

« Excuse-moi, je t'ai écrasé ? »

« Non, t'en fais pas. » Je lui réponds, un peu gêné même si ça ne se ressent pas dans ma voix.

Mais je crois qu'en fait, Cloud me connait un peu trop bien.

Il pose ses mains sur sa cheville et il me fixe en souriant légèrement, son visage éclairé par la demi-lune.

« Squall, tu sais, je me disais... En fait, tu m'as jamais dit que tu étais homo ?»

On peut dire que là, je suis sur le cul. Il a jamais été spécialement bavard et qu'il me dise ça, ça m'étonne franchement pour la peine. Du coup, je reste un peu idiot avec un Cloud qui est tout près de moi et qui cherche à me comprendre.

« Qu... Quoi ? »

« Je suis pas idiot tu sais... »

Je prends carrément feu, je me demande s'il se doute de quelque chose, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai franchement peur qu'il sache.

« Je sais pas trop... pourquoi j'ai rien dit... » Je lui réponds doucement, me massant la nuque, je suis franchement gêné, troublé aussi je crois bien. « J'avais peur je crois... »

« Peur de quoi ? Que je te rejette ? Je veux dire, je suis ton ami, tu sais que je suis pas de ce genre là. »

« Je crois oui... »

« T'es vraiment idiot parfois. »

Il a dit ça sans méchanceté, avec un petit sourire en coin avant de rire un peu. Il me donne un petit coup de poing à l'épaule et il se remet de son côté, sous le drap alors que moi, je suis comme un con de mon côté... A me dire que Cloud vient d'être plus que gentil et tendre avec moi en cet instant et que je laisse filer ce moment... Tellement je suis gêné.

Et lui il s'endort bien vite, du coup je le regarde un moment en imaginant encore plein de trucs classés X... Il fallait que je me décide une bonne fois pour toutes.

Soit je lui disais, soit je renonçais.

Cette idée tient 30 secondes dans ma tête avant que je la dégage proprement de mon esprit. Jamais je ne pourrais faire une croix sur Cloud... ça me ferait vraiment trop mal.

* * *

_J'avais déjà eu pas mal d'émotions donc, ce soir là... Au cinéma, ça avait été comme d'hab, pendant 3 quarts d'heure, j'ai jeté des coups d'œil à sa main qui ne demandait qu'à être prise dans la mienne... Mais jamais j'ai eu les couilles de le faire... Et puis c'est quand il retirait sa main que le courage me revenait, bizarrement, pour se transformer en frustration. J'en venais toujours à me dire que la prochaine fois qu'il remettait sa main, je la prendrais mais à chaque fois, mon corps refusait de bouger. _

_J'en finissais les séances les mains moites et le coeur en feu. _

_La piscine, n'en parlons pas, ça a été un supplice de voir son short de bain lui coller aux cuisses et aux fesses, de voir ses petits tétons top kawai me pointer de leur petit nez rose. Et puis ses cheveux, obstinément rebelles. _

_Ça a été dur, vraiment dur de m'éponger le nez le plus discrètement possible pour qu'il ne voit pas mes saignements... Il m'aurait demandé pourquoi encore... Chaque fois que je le vois dans une posture trop sexy ou que j'imagine un truc trop cochon, c'est bon pour ma gueule._

_La fête foraine... Ah... La fête foraine, c'est là où mon ennemi rôde. _

_Les clowns. _

_Leur maquillage, leur sourire, leurs yeux, leur accoutrement, leurs godasses trop grandes... tout ça, je sais pas, ça m'a toujours donné des cheveux blancs. Vous voyez, j'ai vraiment fait tous les trucs clichés, comme je suis introverti, on se doute pas que je le fais exprès donc je peux me le permettre... Du coup, j'ai tenté la maison hantée ! Pensant que mon blondinet se blottirait contre moi, tétanisé de terreur devant les mannequins datant de l'an 40. _

_Et bien figurez vous que comme tous mes autres plans —je devais être aux 207__ième__— il est tombé à l'eau. Dans l'habitacle, on était là, finalement, à se marrer en sursautant un peu quand un mannequin nous arrivait sur la tronche. Finalement c'était pas si mal, on a quand même passé un bon moment, même si on avait davantage peur que les vieux tromblons nous tombent sur la gueule plutôt que de nous effrayer... _

_Mais si c'était que ça ! Je me suis aussi tapé la honte et Cloud s'est moqué en plus, pauvre de moi. Il y a eu un clown... Aussi amoché que les autres mannequins... Sauf que c'était un clown ! J'ai attrapé la main de Cloud que j'ai serré à mort sur le coup, j'ai vraiment flippé et je me sentais pas très fier après ça. Cloud ma rassuré et j'étais tout honteux, avec l'envie de m'enterrer bien loin sous la surface du sol. _

_J'en faisais un beau de chevalier servant. _

_Mais bon, Cloud m'a frotté le dos, il m'a rassuré et j'avoue que c'était pas si mal finalement... _

_Mais voilà... Je pensais avoir encore une semaine... Vous vous souvenez ? Le petit contre temps... Il est là. _

_Sora. _

_Oui, lui, ce petit démon qui bavait et gazouillait dans son berceau. Ma seconde semaine, destinée à l'amour de ma vie, envolée, évaporée par ce tueur de couche culotte ! J'en voulais à mes parents, pas vraiment à Sora, c'était qu'un bébé après tout, qui adore attraper ses pieds pour jouer avec... Cloud était venu avec pour qu'on le ramène à l'appartement avec tout ce qu'il faut. Du coup, j'ai pris la voiture et nous avons monté les affaires à l'appartement, Sora dans sa barboteuse en forme de fruit Paopu. _

_

* * *

_

« Ahababbou ! » S'exclame mon petit frère super sérieux apparemment... J'entends la porte de mon voisin, voyant une grosse épaule couleur ébène puis une tête de Baracuda... Mais si, le grand type de l'Agence Tourisme...

...

Barette quoi !

J'ai Sora dans les bras, Cloud qui tient le sac à motif de girafons potelés en train de remettre la tétine dans la bouche de Sora tout en mimant la gestuel pour que le petiot l'imite.

Barette nous a regardé fixement, l'air... interdit, puis, il a glissé à l'intérieur de chez lui, tout lentement, comme s'il glissait... Je crois... qu'il vient de se faire un gros film.

« Réno tu d'vineras jamais la meilleure ! » Je l'entends gueuler de chez lui, quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'on entre à l'appartement avec Cloud qui ne semble pas avoir remarqué ça.

« Bon, nous revoilà transformé en baby-sitter. » Me fait Cloud.

« Ouais... » Je fais, un peu amer.

Je regarde Sora avec ses yeux bleus, en train de baver tout en souriant, agitant ses bras dodus de manière circulaire.

_C'est sûr, que c'était foutu à ce stade là... Garder le petit, pour draguer, comment j'allais faire sincèrement ? C'était pas possible... Non vraiment pas possible... Je commençais à plus tenir. Entre les voisins qui le faisaient limite tous les soirs, mes échecs répétitifs et concentrés en une semaine et là me voir ma dernière chance volée, j'étais à deux doigts de péter un plomb. _

_Et croyez-moi, un Squall qui craque, c'est pas joli à voir ! _

_Bref... Rien que la première nuit, j'ai dû me lever pour nourrir Sora, j'ai même failli marcher sur Cloud... Enfin bon, je crois que les deux premiers jours, ça a été, mais par la suite... Bon sang, Sora, seigneur de ces nouveaux lieux, se mit à régner en maître et mon monde, aussi petit fut-il, se mit à graviter autour de ce poupon rose et bavant. _

« T'es pas trop stressé par la rentrée ? » Me demanda Cloud à un moment, allongé sur le lit, en train de dégommer les monstres sur notre nouveau jeu d'action aventure.

« Non... ça va... C'est pas comme si j'allais me retrouver seul. » Je fais alors que je change la couche de mon frère, je me vengerai Sora, tout ça, tu rigoles et tu souris, mais au moment venu, quand tu seras ado, je saurai te rappeler tout ce que tu as fait à cette époque... Ce que tu m'as fait endurer... !

De plus, il aurait pu choisir un autre moment pour poser sa pêche, mais non, faut savoir que bébé Sora choisit toujours le bon moment pour, et pour se mettre à brailler. Dans le fond, il est mignon, je l'adore, sincèrement, mais des fois, il me court sur le haricot. Mais bon, qui peut résister à cette paire de joue tout joufflues, ce regard pétillant tout comme les cheveux d'ailleurs. Et puis ce petit nez tout rond et...

« Squall ! »

« Hein ? » Je fais en relevant les yeux pour voir Cloud en train de jouer qui a les sourcils arqués.

« Ah enfin... t'étais encore en train de t'extasier devant Sora. »

« Pas du tout. » Je dis en jetant prestement la couche chargée dans la poubelle, attention bombe biologique !

Pourquoi s'emmerder d'ailleurs à faire des bombes biologiques et des armes chimiques quand le vomi et le caca de bébé existent ?

Bref.

Après avoir remis Sora dans le berceau, je m'allonge aussi lestement à côté de Cloud, c'est très important, de montrer qu'on est agile et souple.

« Et si on allait à la plage ? » proposa mon petit Chocobo.

« Mais Sora... »

« On l'emmène, il adore la plage tu m'avais dit, non ? »

« Oui... oui c'est vrai. » Je dis en m'inquiétant un peu de la chaleur quand même, mais ça a l'air d'aller... Seulement je me demande tout de même comment on va pouvoir se baigner, je m'en veux un peu de me dire ça, de penser à m'amuser alors que j'ai Sora, il est tout petit et même s'il est un peu chiant parfois, c'est juste un bébé, le pauvre... Je suis un frère indigne ! Quel monstre je fais !

Une fois arrivés cependant, avec tout l'attirail que ça demande de venir à la plage avec un bébé, on s'installe.

Ou plutôt, on pose notre 'campement'. Petite tente, brumisateur, brassards, petite serviette de bain, biberon, glacière, jouet en plastique, mini pelle, sceau, moules en formes de paopu, de crabe et autre forme symboliques de la mer. Un parasol aussi, nos affaires à nous, cartes, crème solaire —je vais pouvoir tartiner Cloud hiiiiii —, de l'eau, un magazine à connerie...

Et qui a tout porté ?

Moi bien sûr ! Un homme, un vrai...

« Squall tu es sûr que tu veux pas que je prenne au moins la glacière... ? » Me fait Cloud tout de même, alors qu'on arrive sur notre 'lieu de base'.

« N-non... ça va. » Je dis en lui souriant, transpirant comme un malade alors que mon blondinet arque un sourcil avant de soupirer, s'approchant de moi, il me prend la glacière tout en tenant Sora dans ses bras.

Sora qui éclate de rire en me regardant... Je vous jure, il est flippant des fois !

Je suis un homme un vrai et je ne dois pas montrer mon air désabusé face à la réaction de mon petit frère... Il ne peut pas m'avoir calé... Enfin bon, maintenant que tout est installé, on a plus qu'à se reposer et moi à sécher... Sora semble tout content d'avoir les fesses dans le sable, tant mieux... Il est à l'ombre, moi j'ai les pieds un peu en feu et Cloud semble être bien...

« Tu m'en mets dans le dos ? »

Ah... mon jour de rêve... Je prends le tube et je lui en mets sur la peau, commençant à étaler la crème. Faudra que je pense à bénir l'inventeur de ce prétexte à contact... J'y vais en douceur bien sûr, il a la peau douce purée... Je me retiens de lui masser un peu trop la nuque, car c'est trop sensuel et qui n'aime pas ça ? Mais dur de me retenir sur ce coup-là et je presse un peu mes pouces avant de l'entendre pousser un petit soupir, ce petit gémissement suivi d'un petit rire un peu gêné...

Et mon nez qui me lâche, vie de meerrr...

Mais purée que je suis heureux là... J'aimerais vraiment que ça s'arrête pas en fait.

« C'est un massage que tu me fais là... »

Ça... C'était pas une question... Du coup, je me calme un petit peu.

« Excuse-moi, faut bien que la crème rentre. » Je lâche tellement naturellement que je m'en félicite !

« Hum hum... Aller, à ton tour. » Fait Cloud qui se tourne et là, pas de bol, il m'a pris de court et comme je saigne du nez, il se stoppe en me fixant interloqué.

« Mais Squall réveille-toi, tu saignes encore du nez ! » Fait-il alors que je fais l'étonné en portant mes doigts à mon nez et là, Cloud qui... Qui est tout près de mon visage et qui m'essuie le sang avant de repousser un peu ma tête en arrière.

Il me soigne... Cloud me soigne et il s'inquiète pour moi, Ô joie, Ô bonheur... Je peux aller mourir dans la mer maintenant !

Après ce petit épisode, quelques jetés de sable de la part de Sora avec sa pelle, on décide d'aller au bord de l'eau avec le petit crapaud tout gras. En tout cas, je revis carrément avec Cloud à mes côtés, sans les autres...

D'ailleurs, en parlant des autres... Les quadruplés sont rentrés pour une partie des vacances dans leur pays, pour présenter le petit dernier de la maison. Oui, je vous avais pas dit, il y a environs 2 ans, le petit Riku est venu agrandir la famille des Cetras. Donc ils sont partis tous les six dans leurs pays dont j'ai zappé le nom. Zell et Tidus restent ici cet été pour les matchs de Blitzball et Seifer et Zack pour le Struggle. Quant à Aerith, Selphie, Tifa et Youffie...

Mieux vaut ignorer leurs occupations !

Et moi avec Cloud et bien... On est au bord de l'eau à jouer avec Sora qu'on fait glisser à la surface de l'eau, pas dur avec ses brassards. Comme il n'y a pas trop de vague, lui ça l'éclate et au moins avec Cloud on peut s'amuser aussi. Mais bien sûr, c'était trop parfait... Et la mer aussi, a ses secrets.

Des secrets nommés Barette et Réno...

« Un requin ! »

Je ne me souviens pas très bien... Je crois que j'ai vu le regard de Cloud, surpris, moi chopant Sora pour le lever en l'air pendant que Barette plongea entre nous deux, créant un raz de marrée qui nous engloutit, moi et Cloud.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ? » Je grogne alors après avoir craché quelques algues et un petit poisson.

« YAAAA ! » S'écrie Sora tout heureux en agitant les bras, lui au moins, il est content...

Barette se mit à rire de sa grosse voix, les poings sur ses hanches aussi larges qu'un tronc.

« Pardon les jeunes, il faut bien qu'on surveille la plage ! » Fait Réno, le rouquin alors que Barette arbore un... un...

OH MON DIEU !

Je me fige... non c'est... un slip... rouge... Il... Il...

« Hum aller viens-là beau brun, ce petit maillot, c'est comme si tu étais nu ! »

Nan... Nan je veux pas voir ça ! Reno vient de lui coller une claque sur les fesses, je cache les yeux de Sora qui babille et gazouille comme un chocobo.

_Vous comprenez là... ça a été un moment franchement difficile, j'ai eu des vertiges tout le reste de l'après-midi, je ne voyais plus que ce slip qui suivait le corps de mon voisin de palier, avec son copain Reno qui arrêtait pas se trémousser à côté de lui. _

_Mais bon au soir, Cloud avait gagné une jolie couleur un peu dorée, moi j'avais carrément une sacrée marque de plagiste... Le corps brun mais le cul et les cuissots, c'était du blanc de poulet. _

_Alors voilà, Sora, finalement, il était pas trop chiant... Quoiqu'un soir, il dormait bien, vraiment bien... Et moi et Cloud, on s'était pris quelques liqueurs... _

_Oui je sais ! Je sais ce que vous allez dire. Boire avec un bébé sous ma responsabilité, c'était pas très malin... Mais bon je suis pas un trou non plus. _

_Avec tout ça, j'arrivais pas du tout à avoir un moment avec Cloud, j'étais au bord de la faillite mentale, prêt à mettre la clef sous la porte si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'en pouvais plus, vraiment plus du tout... C'est pour ça que j'ai proposé à Cloud qu'on se prenne des petits verres... Histoire de s'amuser un peu quoi. _

_Ça devait être le 4__ième __soir de la deuxième semaine... On a bien bu, enfin Cloud, surtout, moi je voulais quand même rester un minimum sobre pour profiter du spectacle et être un minimum opérationnel en cas d'urgence de couche de zone de Sora... _

_Et puis, on a fini sur le lit, à se mater un film d'action qu'on s'est mis à commenter un peu plus que de raison. Sora lui, était bien calme dans sa berceuse. _

Ma vision est un peu trouble mais je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je fais... On est tous les deux sur le lit, à regarder le film fantastique, rigolant depuis un bon quart d'heure en nous moquant des acteurs, rien de bien méchant...

Mais j'en peux plus, il est là tout près, avec un coup dans le nez et je crève d'envie de l'embrasser comme un fou.

J'ai même des petits coups de chaud par moment... Je déglutis, faut que je passe à l'action, c'est pas possible... Mais encore une fois, j'ai les chocottes, mon coeur est sur le bord de l'explosion alors que je m'allonge sur le dos, Cloud m'imitant et je tends la main pour commencer à lui gratouiller les cheveux.

Le silence se pose instantanément dans la pièce, les commentaires désobligeants quittent l'endroit pour ne laisser que la bande son du film. Il ne dit rien, il me laisse faire, qui ne dit mot consent, pas vrai ?

Je vois même plus le film, tellement je suis concentré sur ce qui est en train de se passer. Je le force doucement à s'allonger et à faire en sorte qu'il pose sa tête sur mon ventre qui fait des saltos actuellement. Je continue de le papouiller et d'ailleurs, Cloud se met à rire pas longtemps après d'ailleurs.

« Ton ventre gargouilles... C'est marrant. »

Bourré mais on dirait qu'il est un peu timide non ?

« C'est normal t'as la tête sur mon estomac... »

Wouah, digne de Squall ça. C'est LA réplique de la drague ultime, « le mec qui s'en fout jusqu'au bout, volume 1 de la série 'Faire semblant' ».

Mais ça porte ses fruits on dirait... Car Cloud bouge un peu et finit par poser sa main tout près de son visage, ouais, plus bas, c'est la zone à haut risques... Faut dire en plus, j'ai une jambe étalée pour qu'il puisse quand même regarder l'écran de la télé et l'autre de pliée car c'est plus confortable pour moi.

Bref... J'ai ma main dans ses cheveux et je me fais de plus en plus tendre, ouais, là c'est clair qu'un ami ferait pas ça à son autre ami ! J'en suis persuadé, mon plan est génial, je suis un génie de la drague subtile. Heureusement qu'il a pas l'oreille sur mon coeur, sinon, il se rendrait vraiment compte qu'il bat trop vite en cet instant... Je reste calme d'apparence, mes gestes sont lents et doux mais purée, intérieurement j'ai jamais eu autant envie d'hurler de joie.

A la place, je souris un peu, l'entendant pousser un petit soupir de bien-être je crois.

« Tu fais ça bien... »

Okay, no panique... On reste le maître à bord, on ne se crispe pas et on ne rigole pas bêtement non plus... Purée rien qu'avec sa phrase il vient de me donner un pur coup de chaud au visage. Je me passe la langue sur les lèvres, faut hydrater le terrain après tout, et puis je continue, sans rien répondre ? Putain mais ouais faudrait que je dise un truc trop cool là, un truc digne de moi... Un truc... En un mot.

« T'as les cheveux doux. »

...

... ouais bon, on repassera pour le côté cool.

C'est pas grave, l'important, c'est que les voisins soient silencieux, que Sora aussi dorme comme le bon bébé potelé qu'il est et que Cloud soit à moitié sur moi. Même Flocon fait pas chier... !

Est-ce que ça serait ça, le bon moment... ? Je crois bien que oui... Du coup, je me sens un peu plus en confiance et je continue de caresser les cheveux de Cloud, m'aventurant un peu sur son front, ses joues, ses tempes, bref, son visage... ça me plait de le découvrir comme ça, surtout qu'il dit rien et ça, ça me rend vraiment fou. Je me demande s'il dort, je flippe tellement de foirer mon coup encore une fois... Mais non, comme pour répondre à mes attentes, il bouge un peu, je m'arrête, sur le coup j'ai cru qu'il allait se tourner vers moi ou s'assoire... J'ai eu peur comme un con que je suis, je suis vraiment idiot mais j'y peux rien, je suis tout en émotion, là.

Il est remonté un peu en fait, la tête un peu plus haut sur mon torse, pas loin du coeur, je peux sentir le parfum du shampoing de ses cheveux et son parfum à lui... Han dieu des hormones, pitié, laissez-moi encore un peu de répit, et mon petit nez, ne me lâche pas s'il te plait.

J-J'ai Cloud dans mes bras presque là... Je rêve, il s'est carrément blotti contre moi, je rêve pas là ? J'ai l'impression pourtant ça ressemble pas à un rêve. Je pose ma main dans son dos que je commence à caresser aussi, tant pis pour les cheveux, j'ai envie d'avancer, je sens que ça le fait, que Cloud se laisse faire, qu'il accepte même mes mains sur lui, que je le touche comme ça... alors pas question de reculer, pas maintenant !

Je sens la main de Cloud qui se met à bouger, et au même moment...

« Hnnk... Hnk... » Se met à hoqueter Sora, doucement mais sûrement, tel un parachutiste avant le saut de l'ange, il prend son inspiration pour pousser son cri de guerre.

« BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

« Non... Sora... » Je soupire, je rêve... Il brise, que dis-je, il assassine le silence de la nuit, la magie du moment en braillant comme un cochon qu'on égorge... Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi à cet instant sérieux ? J'ai presque envie de pleurer quoi !

« Ça va ? » Me demande Cloud quand même, la voix qu'il a me prouve qu'il est à moitié endormi.

« Oui oui t'en fais pas j'arrive. » Je lui fais, oui t'en fais pas mon poussin je vais vite m'occuper de mon vilain petit frère paopu !

Je suis prêt à tout pour retourner tout contre Cloud ! Pas question de passer à côté de ce moment de rêve. Du coup, je sens sa couche, mais rien, tout propre, tout sec... Je repose mon petit frère et je me dis qu'il a faim, du coup je lui prépare un biberon en express et je reviens pour lui proposer mais il refuse catégoriquement de l'avoir dans le gosier.

« Aller Sora... » Je tente de l'encourager en gardant mon calme, et il finit par se laisser faire, moi regardant le lit d'un air dépité, je crois que Cloud s'est endormi... Non quoi... J'ai presque envie de pleurer... Et comme si ça suffisait pas, quand je repose enfin Sora dans le berceau pour aller me coucher, il se remet à pleurer... J'y retourne, je le calme, je m'en vais et il pleure...

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, t'as gagné... » Je dis en poussant un gros soupire, retournant au lit avec Sora dans les bras, entre nous et en plus, il se colle à Cloud... Purée... Je me retrouve tout seul du coté de mon lit à me geler car Cloud a fait le sushi avec la couette...

La vie quelle pute.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, j'avais une vraie tête de zombie... J'avais envie de tirer les joues de Sora jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent par terre et Cloud... _

_Ahah... J'avais envie de me défenestrer. Oh oui, la fenêtre était une vraie tentation... _

_Pourquoi ? _

_Ahah... vous me le demandez... _

_... Et bien... Il se souvenait de rien, apparemment ! Car il agissait comme d'habitude en fait, pas plus tendre ou tactile que ça, pourtant, je l'ai un peu fixé à un moment, et il m'a juste dis 'quoi ? '._

_Il a dit 'quoi' pour notre premier flirt ! Je rêve... Je voulais mourir... Du coup, je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise, je me demandais s'il se souvenait vraiment pas ou s'il faisait semblant de pas se souvenir... Le malaise que je ressentais là était à l'égal de ma joie de la veille. Du coup, en plus d'avoir passé une sale nuit, d'avoir des cernes et de me sentir complètement à la masse, j'avais mon rêve qui s'était évaporé comme un pétard foireux au 14 juillet._

_Mais bon... même si j'avais envie de tuer mon petit frère, il suffisait qu'il me fasse son petit regard en coin pour que je lui fasse un câlin. _

_On arrivait au samedi soir, Cloud allait repartir le lendemain et ça me déprimait déjà d'avance et pour une fois, je crois que ça se voyait... _

_Car le soir, on avait décidé de se prendre une pizza à l'appartement et d'y rester, depuis la fenêtre, on voyait un peu la plage et donc le feu d'artifice, le pied. _

_On était en train de digérer sur la petite table, à nouveau assis sur le lit. Sora m'avait accaparé toute la journée, je crois que j'allais vraiment finir par craquer là. _

_

* * *

_

« Il commence à quel heure le feu d'artifice ? » Demande Cloud, assis sur le lit en train de se masser un peu le ventre. Je l'imagine un peu gonflé d'avoir mangé, top kawai .

« A 22h » Je lui réponds alors. Sora vient de finir de manger et il est tout propre maintenant, je l'ai dans les bras, poussant un petit soupir alors que je le vois bâiller, il a l'air tout fatigué. Il étire ses bras dans ma direction pour que je le prenne contre moi, c'est sa manière à lui de demander un câlin, moi aussi j'en ai besoin d'un câlin, même si je préférerais que ça soit Cloud.

Je l'ai mis dans son berceau, il m'a regardé et j'ai caressé sa petite joue ronde et douce des doigts alors qu'il s'endort assez rapidement, ouf... En espérant que le feu d'artifice le réveille pas.

Je m'assois pas loin de Cloud qui regarde par la fenêtre à genoux. Du coup, je lève les yeux pour observer son profil un petit peu. Est-ce que j'arriverai un jour à lui montrer ce que je ressens ? Je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi... On m'a toujours dit que j'étais pas loquace et qu'on savait jamais ce que je pensais, dans le fond.

Cloud baisse les yeux sur moi, il me fixe aussi un peu et je finis par détourner les yeux, gêné à l'idée qu'il puisse voir quelque chose transparaître dans mon regard. J'ai toujours aimé ses yeux... Clairs, avec ce léger vert au creux et ce bleu limpide autour. Il m'a toujours donné l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre si je soutenais trop son regard. Comme maintenant, mais ma raison me répète que ça n'est qu'une impression. Et je préfère la croire, plutôt que d'imaginer que Cloud sait pour mes sentiments à son égard et qu'il n'a rien fait pour me dire oui ou non.

« Tu as l'air triste... »

J'ai relevé mes yeux sur Cloud et par instinct ou réflexe, ou peut être les deux, j'ai menti, encore.

« Non, c'est juste que j'ai pas très bien dormi tu sais, ne t'inquiète pas. » Je lui fais en replongeant mon nez dans le bouquin que je n'arrive même pas à lire.

J'entends les draps bouger à côté de moi et je devine qu'il vient de s'assoire à côté de moi et qu'il me fixe.

« Squall. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche et là, tu vas pas bien. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

Il me fixe encore plus intensément, me laissant un peu mal à l'aise pourtant, j'ai vraiment envie de le prendre contre moi. Mais j'ai à nouveau peur.

« Je... Et bien... L'autre soir... quand on a regardé le film tu sais, jeudi... » Je fais alors. « C'était... C'était bien non ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

J'ai beau être un mec super maître de lui, très introverti et pas bavard, je crois que là, j'atteins vraiment mes limites parce que j'ai encore une fois détourné le regard, presque amer. Je lui en veux.

Je lui en veux de ne pas se souvenir, je rêve. Mon coeur me fait horriblement mal.

« Tu sais... Squall... J'ai pas le troisième œil... Je sais que tu es pas le genre à montrer tes émotions ou à dire ce que tu ressens mais tu devrais tu sais. J'aime pas te voir comme ça. » Me dit-il, il est gentil avec moi et sa gentillesse me fait du mal. Je tords un peu mes lèvres, dans une moue un peu contrariée, boudeuse, mes sourcils se fronçant clairement à ce qu'il me dit.

Il faut que je me reprenne... Je peux pas me fâcher avec lui pour ça, il a raison, il peut pas deviner il... Il a oublié putain je rêve... Je relève les yeux sur lui pour lui répondre un truc gentil et c'est là que je vois dans son regard qu'il semble un peu triste.

« Je veux juste t'aider tu sais Squall... Je tiens beaucoup à toi alors... Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais. J'aimerais vraiment que tu me fasses confiance. »

« Mais je te fais confiance Cloud. » Je lui réponds alors, mon envie de le consoler remontant au triple galop à la surface, il pourrait vraiment me demander n'importe quoi avec ce regard là.

« C'est juste que... Je sais pas trop comment dire les choses parfois j'ai peur de blesser les autres ou de m'y prendre mal... » Je lui dis, me livrant un peu à lui, je me rends compte qu'en effet, je ne parle jamais vraiment de ce que je ressens au fond.

« Des fois il suffit juste de le faire sans se poser de question... » Me fait Cloud avec un sourire un peu plus doux et surtout moins triste. « Tu sais, moi non plus je suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose mais... à deux on pourra s'entraider. »

« Ouais, ta raison... » Je finis par dire avec un petit sourire moi aussi, rassuré et touché surtout par ses paroles.

C'est vraiment bête, je suis pire qu'une girouette mais bon... J'ai... J'ai vraiment envie de faire le grand saut... Même si je crève de trouille, ça va continuer de me bouffer sinon...

« Hey regarde, ça commence ! » Fait Cloud qui se redresse pour s'appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarder les feux d'artifices qui commencent. Je l'imite, me mettant à côté de lui, on commence à regarder ça... Bizarrement, à part le bruit des pétards, on n'entend rien et bizarrement, Sora se tait... Il m'a fait un gros câlin tout à l'heure, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis le début de la semaine... Les voisins font pas de bruit, ils sont partis tout à l'heure sûrement... Et Cloud est là, juste à côté de moi et je finis par passer mon bras autour de sa taille.

« Heu... Squall ? » Me fait Cloud qui s'est tourné vers moi pour la peine, tiens... Contrairement à l'autre nuit de jeudi, il fait le surpris... C'est pas grave... je suis prêt à me lancer... Je remonte ma main dans ses cheveux, puis sur sa joue que je vois être prise de rougeurs tout comme l'autre. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, passant sous mon bras ses yeux semblant chercher une réponse.

Je me penche alors et je l'embrasse doucement sur la joue, me reculant, je vois qu'il est encore plus surpris mais il ne s'écarte pas pour autant... Du coup, je vais déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres, sa main glissant sans force sur ma cuisse.

« Squall tu... » murmure Cloud, je l'entends, mon prénom entre ses lèvres, le sentir si troublé par moi ça me fait perdre la tête.

« Si tu savais comme j'en rêvais. » Je souffle avant de prendre ses lèvres, doucement au départ, mais dès que je le sens me répondre, je laisse libre court à mes envies et mes désirs. J'entends même plus le feu d'artifice...

Je nous ai fait basculer sur le lit, moi au-dessus de Cloud qui passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je vais mourir de bonheur, là c'est sûr, vraiment sûr.

Je l'entends pousser un gémissement, court... Mais cette petite note est juste suffisante pour que je manque de place dans mon pantalon, sentant une bouffée de chaleur me submerger alors que Cloud comme moi, nous tentons de reprendre au maximum notre souffle entre nos baisers. Je me risque au bout d'un moment, à glisser ma langue pour chercher la sienne, sentant son corps contre le mien, pressés comme ça...

« A-Attend... » Souffle Cloud, cherchant un peu d'air, je vois ses joues rougies, ses yeux bleus voilés par le trouble...

« Quoi ? » Je fais, me demandant un peu : j'espère que je n'embrasse pas mal !

« R-Rien... Juste que... je suis un peu gêné... que tu me vois dans cet 'état' » Dit-il en détournant le regard et en rougissant encore un peu plus, se mordant même un peu la lèvre.

Okay le nez, on reste calme et on ferme les robinets pitié !

« Je suis gêné aussi... » Je lui avoue alors, histoire de le mettre un peu plus à l'aise, je reprends notre petit ballet mouillé avant de laisser mes mains vagabonder elles aussi. Je croise celles de Cloud qui fait de même avec moi, les sentants près de la zone critique, je sens un fourmillement avoir l'effet d'un raz de marré dans mon bas ventre, tout va bien, maître de soi on a dit.

« C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état ? »

Il vient de glisser sa main carrément dans mon pantalon et il m'a tiré un gémissement qui venait du fond de la gorge.

« Vas-y plus... » Je commence, un peu haletant mais il me coupe le sifflet en prenant mes lèvres et en se mettant à me caresser. Je me laisse faire, totalement à sa merci. Obligé de fermer les yeux pendant que je sens ses lèvres aller dans mon cou. C'est tout vide dans ma tête, je ne pense qu'au plaisir que me donne Cloud, je sens que mes lèvres sont un peu gonflées de nos baisers mais là surtout ses mains, les allés retours qu'il fait.

Les gémissements m'échappent à chaque souffle, posant ma main autour de sa taille pour m'accrocher à sa chemise. Son parfum m'enivrant, je commence à couvrir sa mâchoire de petits baisers avant de m'en prendre à son oreille qui n'a rien demandé.

« Ah... » Je l'entends soupirer, continuant pour la peine, mordillant et suçant cette partie là de lui qui semble bien sensible. Je découvre qu'il a des doigts plutôt fins... Surtout quand il commence à tirer sur mon pantalon car apparemment, ça ne lui plait plus de me voir habillé.

Mais j'ai quand même peur que tout s'arrête alors je lui attrape le poignet quand je le sens y retourner pour virer mon boxer. Il s'arrête et il me fixe avant de me sourire doucement.

« Je vais pas m'envoler, tu sais... » Dit-il alors qu'il prend mes mains pour les embrasser, me redonnant un peu confiance en moi. Je prends une sorte de grande inspiration quand il me caresse à nouveau là, m'activant un peu moi aussi en virant la chemise de mon petit Chocobo qui ne m'a laissé que mon débardeur sur le dos pour le moment.

Je pose ma main sur son torse, découvrant que sa main est un peu humide quand je la prends dans la mienne... Je suis vraiment excité, je crois... je lui lèche un peu les doigts avant de me pencher pour m'en prendre à son torse, sentant ses doigts se glisser dans mes cheveux et selon ce que je fais, je le sens se crisper un peu, étouffer un soupir d'excitation ou onduler un peu contre moi, m'obligeant silencieusement à arriver à son jean.

Je lui jette un regard, le voyant pantelant, je me mets à glisser ma langue sous l'élastique de son boxer tout en virant son pantalon, le tirant pour le laisser à l'autre bout du lit.

Quand je m'attaque au plus gros, je l'entends se mettre à soupirer et à gémir, tirant sur les draps avant de sentir sa main sur mon épaule, il me pousse gentiment pour m'allonger, il se met à mes pieds...

Je mets un petit temps avant de percuter la posture qu'il entreprend et une fois que l'info est montée aux commandes, je m'atèle à la tache même si c'est un peu dur de se concentrer

Et après bien sûr... C'est le bouquet final, même si celui du feu d'artifice à la plage est fini depuis un moment...

* * *

_Voilà comment j'ai fini avec Cloud... Un peu grâce à Sora qui avait fini par faire sa toute première nuit entière depuis 1 an et demi... Et il l'a faite pour moi, j'en suis sûr. Qu'on ne me contredise pas ! Je le sais. C'est tout. _

_En tout cas, je sais pas pourquoi mais... je le sens pas, tout ça... Bizarrement... c'est trop parfait, non ?_

_Hey quoi les bonnes choses ça arrive aussi pour de vrai !_

_

* * *

_

**Epilogue **:

J'ai la tête dans le cul... J'ouvre un œil, la tête comme un chou-fleur. Je pousse un grognement digne de ce nom, la tête me faisant l'effet d'une toupie hypnotique. Je lève le nez, me souvenant de ce qu'on a fait avec Cloud... Mais il n'y a personne dans le lit, je commence à flipper un peu...

Où est passé Cloud ? Et Sora ? Il est où Sora ?

En voyant les cartons encore fermés, je jette un coup d'œil incrédule avant d'entendre sonner à la porte de l'appartement. Je me lève, chancelant un peu, voyant une bouteille de liqueur à moitié entamée. C'est quoi ce délire ? J'ouvre la porte, en boxer, les cheveux en pleine guerre avant de voir Cloud avec son sac et le four à micro-onde...

« Salut, prêt pour ces deux semaines ? »

Trop parfait, je l'avais bien dit...

« Ouais. » Je fais, le prenant au col pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes, pas question de revivre ces deux semaines de calvaire.

Fin

* * *

**Un petit mot pour la fin ? Aller...** Le bureau des plaintes c'est chez Flammula X3 Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé, je me suis lâchée sur cette fic je dois avouer, je suis pas une pro de l'écriture mais si je peux faire passer des moments sympas ça me fait plaisir. J'espère vous avoir fait sourire avec cette seconde fic sur mon compte.

Je commence à être accroc au Squall X Cloud... Mais j'avoue que Zack... Mouarf... J'avais plein de choses à dire mais bon, pas la peine de m'étaler pas vrai ?

Chesterloup.


End file.
